O plano da serpente
by II.Sakura.II.Dark.II
Summary: Sasuke retorna a Konoha com um único motivo: Reconstruir seu clã. A caçada para conquistar Sakura começa, mas o que aconteceria se o Uchiha adotasse hábitos estranho e alguém temido retornasse?[sasu&saku LEIAAM!pleace x3]
1. Capitulo 1: O retorno, e os fogos

**_Oia eu aque denovo! "o,,,O" era para ser uma caveira, me desculpe, não tenho culpa de ser infantil! ¬¬_**

**_Well, começando fic nova, esta é uma fic um pouco complicada, quem lê-la, já vai sacar tudo pelo título, só que tem coisinhas no meio dela!! mente maligna muhauhahauhahauahuah!!_**

**_E...mais uma vez, e again, again denovo : NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, todo mundo tá cançado de saber, MAS EU DESENHO A SAKURA MAIS BUNITA QUE O TRAÇO DO KISHIMOTO!!_**

**_u.ú um dia eu vou conquistar o mundo! muahuahuahauha_**

**_xP a fic não tá revisada, então, me desculpem pelos erros!_**

**_GOMENSAII!_**

**_Bom aproveitamento! Cyaaaaa...xDD_**

**  
**

**Capitulo 1**

**O plano da serpente: O retorno, e os fogos de artifícios.**

" **As vezes, a espera é a melhor opção.**

**Pois ela nos dá ao menos esperança, **

**esperança de esperar uma pessoa importante para nós."**

A noite havia chego e a brisa soava leve. Os residentes de Konoha estavam reunidos no terceiro festival daquele ano, era o festival de outono. As folhas das árvores cobriam o chão de toda a cidade, era visto de longe que Konoha mantinha o tom queimado das folhas.

Sakura saia de casa acompanhada de Naruto, somente do Uzumaki, pois Kakashi e o mais novo amigo, Sai, estavam em missão.

-Vamos Sakura-chan, nós iremos perder os fogos!-dizia o Uzumaki apreçando a amiga.

- Acalme-se, ainda não está na hora Naruto!

Ela deu um ultimo ajuste no coque que insistia em desmanchar-se, logo depois trancou a porta da casa.

- Agora sim! Vamos?-perguntou a kunoichi de cabelos rosados.

Naruto deu um sorriso aberto, como os de costume. Sakura sentiu-se aliviada, mesmo depois de tantas complicações com a Akatsuki e de várias controvérsias com o time sete, Naruto continuava sorrindo, como sempre sorria há oito anos atrás.

- Né!né, Sakura-chan! Você me compra ramen?- disse o loiro sorrindo.

Ela desferiu um soco na cabeça loira do Uzumaki, os olhos azuis dele se encheram de lágrimas, o garoto olhou a amiga fazendo bico.

- Isso dói, Sakura-chan. É maldade! Eu não tenho essa força monstruosa!

Outro soco foi desferido, o que formou um galo em cima do galo anterior.

- AAAAIIIII!!!- gritou Naruto.

- É para doer mesmo!- disse Sakura determinada. –O primeiro foi pela sua falta de cavalherismo, onde já se viu? Uma moça, como eu pagar ramen para um idiota como você?

Eles pararam em meio a caminho e Naruto ficou observando Sakura.

- E o segundo...-continuou ela, mas logo parou. – E por você ser...O melhor amigo que eu tenho!

Sakura fechou os olhos e tratou de andar. Naruto começou a pular de felicidade.

- Sakura-chan está apaixonada por mim! Sakura-chan está apaixonada por mim!

Naruto foi atingido por um tamanco voador, onde a dona já se encontrava a metros do Uzumaki.

- VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA NARUTO!

-

-

-Cadê ele, cadê aquele idiota escandaloso?

O festival já estava em seu final, à concentração havia se dispersado para perto do lago, pois os fogos já começariam a estourar.

A kunoichi de cabelos rosados havia se perdido de Naruto em meio à multidão e tentava inutilmente encontrar o ninja.

- Argh!- praguejou. – Desisto!

Virou-se mau-humorada, era mais um festival que ela passaria sozinha pela falta de atenção do amigo.

Já longe das barracas de gincanas, ela deu uma ultima olhada para trás, na esperança de ver Naruto acenando para ela e gritando seu nome.

- Acho que estou me apegando demais a Naruto!- refletiu.

Suspirou, os primeiros fogos subiram aos céus e ela parou para observá-los.

As faíscas subiam com cor dourada e quando estouravam, tornavam-se vermelhas.

- É...tão lindo!- exclamou, seus olhos brilhavam a casa estourar dos fogos.

Ela continuou andando, lentamente, com a atenção virada para os fogos que não parava, ela continuou andando, de costas.

O ultimo dos fogos explodiu, explodiu tão alto e tão esplendoroso que Sakura mal viu que atrás de si, havia alguém, e que ela acabou por trombar com o indivíduo.

- Ho! Me desculpe, eu não o vi!- disse ela no chão, os cabelos que ela tanto prendera, acabara por desmanchar.

De pouco em pouco Sakura foi erguendo a vista, viu primeiramente a mão do indivíduo, seria perigoso aceitar?

Ela acabou por aceitar e o estranho a impulsionou para frente, fazendo-a levantar.

-Obrigado!- disse ela.

Sakura ergueu o rosto para o estranho e paralisou.

Sua boca ficou entre aberta, as palavras não saiam ,estavam entaladas na garganta. Seus olhos verdes estavam vidrados, como se fossem pedras de esmeralda.

O vento passou, a leve brisa levou ao lugar algumas folhas, as quais ainda não se encontravam secas. Os leves fios de cabelos da kunoichi esvoaçaram, ela fitou a chão, pensativa talvez, para voltar a fitar o Uchiha a sua frente, com um dos sorrisos mais belo que nunca mais esboçara por longos oito anos.

- Seja bem vindo, Sasuke-kun!

**Fim do primeiro capítulo.**

** "O próximo vai estar maior, mais legal, mais "caliente" e o Sasuke via começar a botar as garrinhas de fora!"**

** Kissu \o/  
**


	2. Capitulo 2: Entre raios e trovões

_**Olá! De volta!**_

_**Vamos ao capitulo dois,finalmente, o Sasuke vai colocar as garrinhas de fora! X3 **_

_**Bem, para a perguntas na review (brigado por deixarem elas lá . ).**_

_**Creio que a fic não vá ter um "hentai" pesado, talvez, só algumas insinuações!**_

_**Os agradecimentos irei por no final!**_

_**Naruto não me pertence, e hoje eu descobri que adoro futebol, ao menos reclamar, eu amo!**_

_**Bom aproveitamento!**_

**Capitulo 2**

**O plano da serpente: Entre Raios de trovões**

" **É incrível a capacidade de amar, pois quem ama fica cego, e quem fica cego, não vê o que é aparente."**

O trovão ecoou pela casa e Sakura levantou-se do sofá, pelo susto.

As pernas tremiam, o corpo estava suado e estava descabelada. Passou as mãos pelas têmporas, elas tremiam. Engoliu em seco, pois a garganta estava seca, respirou profundamente tentando acalmar a dor que latejava em suas têmporas.

-O que aconteceu?- perguntou-se rouca.

Ela tentava buscar em sua mente, mas apenas encontrava vagas lembranças da noite passada, apenas a imagem de Sasuke aparecia em sua mente.

- Será que...- ela parou por um segundo, novamente, um trovão cortou o silêncio de sua casa. – Será que foi apenas um sonho?

A chuva havia ficado mais forte em segundos, o barulho que a água fazia em contato com o vidro da janela, parecia que o estilhaçaria.

Sakura levantou-se e ficou encarando o sofá, mau-humorada, a dor era tudo por culpa de noite mal dormida.

- Irei tomar banho!

Ela atravessou o pequeno corredor da casa térrea. Pegou algumas roupas no quarto, a toalha e se dirigiu ao banheiro.

Jogou os tecidos de um lado e adentrou no Box, abrindo a torneira deixando a água cair sobre seu corpo.

Após alguns minutos, refletindo e vendo a fumaça da água quente subir, ela sussurrou:

-Agora que ele voltou, o que irei fazer?- seus olhos se fecharam por um momento. A imagem de Sasuke reapareceu em sua mente.

- Né? Sasuke-kun...

-

-

A porta do quarto foi fechada, era um quarto de hospital e ele ainda não entendia o porque de estar ali.

- Não estou doente!- disse ríspido para a mulher em seu quarto.

Tsunuda fechou os orbes e suspirou profundamente.

- Uchiha, você, com certeza já passou por várias batalhas e ainda por cima foi submetido ao selo amaldiçoado. – A mulher deu uma pausa e voltou a falar. – Por isso, você será submetido a uma bateria de exames, para ter certeza de que o Orochimaru não lhe controla mais!

Sasuke olhou a mulher de esgueira e sentou-se no sofá.

- Eu matei Orochimaru! – os orbes negros dele se viraram para mulher perto da porta. – Ele nunca conseguiu me controlar de verdade!

A sala pareceu congelar por um momento, parecia que Sasuke conseguira ficar mais frio do que já era.

Tsunade suspirou, aquela conversa não levaria a nada.

- Tudo bem, como você ainda não tem residência, ou ao menos não tem mais agora...Fique aqui por uns dois dias, certo?

O Uchiha afirmou com a cabeça. Tsunade saia do quarto foi quando parou na porta.

- Mandarei lhe uma enfermeira, para observação, isso você não poderá reivindicar!

Ela saiu do quarto batendo a porta. O Uchiha esboçou um sorriso malicioso.

-

-

O hospital estava se esvaziando, já era começo de tarde e Sakura conseguira chegar, ensopada, mas conseguira.

- Haruno-san, seu paciente a espera!

- Paciente?-perguntou Sakura e enfermeira.

- Sim, Tsunade-sama lhe encarregou de observar um paciente por dois dias!

- Certo, vou pegar os dados agora, até!- ela sorriu e saiu do saguão de entrada, estava molhando tudo.

Com muita rapidez Sakura conseguiu chegar ao vestiário e encontrar uma roupa descente dentro do armário, pegou o jaleco e foi dirigiu-se até a enfermeira chefe.

Minamoto Yasumi era a enfermeira chefe, irritante e exigente já fizera com que doze iniciantes fossem despedidos, mas por algum motivo, Sakura era a única pessoa que tinha algum tipo de "amizade" com ela.

- Sakura, querida, como está?-perguntou ao ver a Haruno.

- Bem dolorida, dormi no sofá hoje!- disse entediada.

A mulher riu, do que? Sakura realmente queria saber.

- Está aqui os dados do Uchiha, Tsunade-sama mandou-me deixá-lo especialmente para você!

- Uchiha? Oh! Não..." um dia eu mato Tsunade-sama!"- pensou, pegando o papel com os dados de Sasuke.

-

-

Ela bateu na porta e foi concebida a sua entrada. Uchiha estava sentado no pé da cama, terminando de vestir-se.

Sakura sentiu-se emcabulada.

- Me desculpe, volto outra hora!- ela já ia se retirando quando ele a parou.

- Não...Tem problema!

Ele ajustou a camiseta de mangas compridas ao corpo, a chuva começara a cair mais forte e parecia que não pararia cedo.

Sasuke levantou-se da cama. Sakura pigarreou e o perguntou:

- Você já fez os devidos exames?

Ele virou-se para a médica-nin sério, passou as mãos pelos cabelos e suspirou.

- Se não acabaram, porque me pergunta?

Sakura abaixou os orbes, não era por humilhação nem nada, é que, simplesmente, a presença dele a intimidava, de alguma forma, ele ainda mantinha um certo controle sobre ela.

- Bem...então eu estou indo, volto mais tarde, Sasuke!

Ela virou-se para ir embora, mas seu braço foi agarrado. Sasuke a olhou e ela o fitou, o Uchiha acabou por largar o braço de Sakura. Ela saiu do dormitório rapidamente.

- Ela, não mudou nada...Nem um pouco!

-

-

Já era noite, e a chuva ainda comandava os céus. Sakura ficara encarregada de trancar a porta da sala de vacinas.

- Não entendo o porque de me mandarem fazer trabalho de estagiário!

Ela bufou irritada, o hospital estava praticamente vazio só restava apagar as luzes dos corredores. A ninja de cabelos rosados olhou para a lâmpada fosforescente no teto.

- Me desculpa, mas eu vou te deixar acesa!

Ela não entendia o porque de estar dando satisfação à lâmpada, mas fazer o quê? Rapidamente ela se deslocou para o quarto de Sasuke, conforme os dados dos exames, ela teria de passar a noite observando-o.

Chegou ao corredor. Em frente da porta ela clamou por Deus que nada ocorresse, pois ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria ser forte o bastante. Abriu a porta, a janela estava um pouco aberta, deixando alguns pingos de chuva adentrar, o Uchiha dormia na cama.

Ela adentrou dentro do quarto tentando fazer o máximo de silêncio, deixou a plaqueta que carregava na mesinha de centro. Retirou o jaleco e sentou-se no pequeno sofá encostado na parede.

Sakura passou as mãos pelos fios rosados, seus olhos estavam cansados, suas pernas, seu corpo estava totalmente exausto. Ela poderia dormir naquele sofá, mas sabia que no dia seguinte, estaria mais quebrada que jogador de futebol depois de campeonato.

Deu um suspiro longo, os olhos verdes refletidos a fraca luz da lua estavam foscos.

- E essa chuva que não acaba...- disse desabafando.

- É verdade!- a voz de Sasuke ecoou no local, fazendo a kunoichi "despertar"

- Te acordei?- ela perguntou de impulso.

- Não...- ele respondeu e sentou-se na cama. – Não consigo dormir!

Sakura manteve-se calada, ela não sabia o que dizer, só tinha certeza de uma coisa: Que Sasuke estava mais bonito e mais belo do que antigamente, e que o fraco reflexo da Lua o transformava em um Deus.

- Para quê tantos exames?- ele perguntou.

Sakura acordou de seus devaneios e analisou a pergunta, ela realmente, não fazia idéia do que se passava na cabeça de Tsunade.

- Não faço a mínima idéia!- Ela se levantou do sofá espreguiçando-se. - Naruto não veio te visitar!

Sasuke ficou calado e fitou a janela, Sakura percebera que aquilo era um "sim" muito do mal dado.

- É bem do feitio dele, depois que você foi embora, mesmo não aparentando, ele ficou bastante irritado!

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha, Sakura tinha certeza que ele não estava gostando nem um pouco do assunto, mas resolveu continuar.

Ela sentou-se no canto da cama dele e repousou as mãos sobre os lençóis brancos.

- Ele encontrou Kabuto, e o...E ele, confirmou que você tinha matado Orochimaru. Daí nos fomos atrás de você, mas perdemos o rastro novamente, e a Akatsuki estava atrás de Naruto então...

- Não me conte o que já sei!- disse Sasuke ríspido.

Sakura o encarou, ele estava com a expressão rígida, estava irritado, mas não transparecia.

A kunoichi ficou sem graça, fitou o chão branco e o reflexo da janela nele.

Percebeu alguns movimentos, sem olhar, deduziu que o Uchiha havia voltado a dormir.

Seu rosto foi levantado por mãos gélidas, foi quando percebeu que Sasuke estava a sua frente.

- Você é mesmo uma idiota, uma irritante que nunca vai conseguir alcançar nem eu, muito menos o Naruto e é um completo idiota!

- Eu já sei disto!- ela desviou a atenção de Sasuke.- Não é necessário me...

- Humilhar?- a sobrancelha do Uchiha se ergueu, ele sorriu de soslaio.

Sakura retrucaria, mas ele foi mais rápido e colocou as duas mãos, encurralando-a. A Haruno tomou consciência da proximidade e tratou de distanciar o rosto.

- Você é tão burra, parece que esta tua testa não serve mesmo para nada!

- Chega!- ela havia se irritado. - Você pensa que só porque é mais forte que eu tem o direito de me humilhar, pois você está muito errado Uchiha!

-Hei, aprendeu meu sobrenome, é? Acho que já estava mais que na hora de deixar o "Sasuke-kun" de lado!

Ela abriu a boca para falar mais e a impediu, pois aproximou tanto seus rosto que seus lábios quase se tocaram.

- Tem medo disso?- disse ele, havia malícia em sua voz.

-Não!- disse ela cortando o ar, ela podia sentir a respiração dele.

Sasuke então a beijou, a beijou tão rapidamente que Sakura mal pode calcular os segundos. Ele manteve os lábios pressionados até que ela cedesse, ela rapidamente não se conteve, e ele a tomou de conta.

A língua dele era gelada, assim como os sentimentos que ele carregava, os movimentos eram rápidos e calculados, parecia que ele sentia-se faminto e não se saciava. A kunoichi se deliciava com a sensação, os milhões de nervos em seu corpo pareciam ser ativos por algum tipo de droga ou entorpecestes, e eles faziam um bom efeito.

Sasuke se afastou da kunoichi dando fim ao longo beijo, ela ainda se encontrava de olhos fechados, apenas guardando tal momento na memória.

Quando ela tornou a abrir os olhos, ele a beijou novamente, mais quente, mais fervoroso.

Agarrou a cintura dela fazendo-a sentar devidamente na cama. As mãos dele percorriam o corpo dela de cima a baixo.

Ela parou as mãos dele assim o beijo. O Uchiha sem reação não entendeu.

- Isso não é certo!- disse ela, parecia que aquilo já não a agradava mais.

Sasuke voltou a expressão fria de sempre, aparentou pensar por alguns segundos.

- Sasuke, não, eu não quero isto agora!- disse Sakura, as lágimas já vinham em seu olhos.

Ela se distanciou do Uchiha e fez menção de ir embora. As mãos de Sakura foram agarradas e ela foi puxada.

Sakura deu de encontro com o corpo do Uchiha, ele rodeou os ombros dela com um dos braços e sua outra mão pousou na cabeça dela.

- Não se preocupe, eu voltei não?- começou ele sussurrando. – Pode demorar o quanto quiser, pois eu vou estar aqui, o quanto você quiser, minha Sakura!

As lágrimas brotaram dos olhos da kunoichi, Sakura não acreditava que aquele era o mesmo Uchiha, não poderia ser. Ela acabou por derramar as lágrimas em mio aos braços de Sasuke.

O Uchiha sorriu malicioso, o sorriso que só era visto com muito esforço.

- "Parte 1: Confiança, completada!"

Ele fechou os orbes e sorriu novamente, seu plano estava começando a dar certo.

**Fim do capitulo dois**

**Obrigado (a): Bah Black, Mye-chan, lovenly, RAQUEL, Kakashi-senpai, neko-chan X3, Koorime Hyuuga, S2 Yuki Mão Kitsune S2.**

**O,,,o **


	3. Capitulo 3: Mentir é a forma mais fácil

_**I back \o/**_

_**Talvez este capitulo seja dedicado a um outro casal, vou colocar um pouco de naru&hina. (ao menos irei tentar)**_

_**Vo tentar responder as perguntas das reviews:**_

_**Bem, eu não sei bem ainda se o sasuke vai sofrer tanto quanto a Sakura, mas no fim prometo que ele vai acabar se ferrando.**_

_**E sim, eu vou colocar muito mais gente, já apareceu o Sai, o Naruto, a Hinata, ainda falta todo o elenco do anime, até os vilões estão incluídos.**_

_**Naruto não me pertence e daí? To pouco me importando se é um dos mangas mais vendidos no Japão! U.ú**_

_**Qualquer semelhança, é pura semelhança ¬¬**_

_**Bom aproveitamento!**_

**Capitulo três**

**O plano da serpente: Saber entender a vida, é uma dádiva.**

"**Mentir, é a melhor maneira de fazer uma garota tirar a roupa "**

**(Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes OffPanic! ****At the disco)**

Já era dia, e o sol ainda não havia aparecido, parecia que a ensolarada Konoha se encontrava em baixo de uma densa nuvem negra.

Naruto despertou mais cedo que de costume naquela manhã, na verdade, ele nunca acordava cedo, mas parecia que sua mente estava conturbada.

Ele saiu na chuva, sem guarda-chuva, sem proteção alguma, ele precisava andar e refletir, sobre o que deveria fazer em relação a Sasuke.

Era certo que ele sempre considerou Sasuke como um irmão, mas após tanta procura e tantas decepções a confiança que ele mantinha no Uchiha havia sumido, talvez por completo, talvez por vontade de esquecer a amizade.

Os fortes pingos de chuva encharcaram as roupas berrantes do Uzumaki, sem perceber ele andou, até chegar à área de treinamento da Academia de Genins.

Era costume ele aparecer por ali, pois fora ali que tudo começara em sua vida, de amizades que até hoje não acabaram, de inimigos que ele conquistou ao logo do tempo, de admiradores e até de irmãos, mesmo não sendo de sangue, de irmãos que compartilhavam a mesma dor.

Naruto observou o balanço, vazio, embaixo da árvore.

Cambaleando o Uzumaki chegou até ele.

- Será que devo visitá-lo, e começar tudo, novamente?

Ele sentou-se e pousou as mãos nas cordas gastas, lentamente ele começou a se balançar.

- Não, Sasuke não é mais digno de confiança!

A raiva e pena parecia tomar seu rosto a cada segundo, ele estava confuso, sua cabeça estava confusa, seu coração estava confuso.

Pouco a pouco a chuva que caia sobre si, foi parando, ele ergueu os olhos e ali encontrou uma mão que segurava um guarda-chuva negro.

- O-o...Que ocorre, Naruto-kun?

Ele ergueu mais o rosto podendo fitar a pessoa, era Hinata. A voz dela soara tão soava que ele não evitou em sorrir, um sorriso triste, mas sorriu.

- Nada não, Hinata-chan!- disse o loiro voltando a fitar o chão lamacento.

Hinata suspirou, Naruto não percebera mas ela estava mais vermelha que uma plantação de tomates. A Hyuuga se sentia pena do Uzumaki, ela não queria ter pela dele, ela o admirava, mas, encontrar o Alegre Uzumaki Naruto naquele estado, era de cortar o coração.

A dona dos olhos perolados suspirou profundamente.

Naruto sentiu os pingos de chuva novamente, parecia que ela havia ido embora e levado o guarda chuva consigo.

O balanço que Naruto estava foi empurrado para frente e para trás duas vezes.

Naruto olhou ao lado e o guarda-chuva estava jogado, olhou de esgueira para trás e viu Hinata balançando-o.

-Hinata-chan, o que está fazendo?- perguntou ele, enquanto ia para frente.

-Sabe, Naruto-kun!- ela sorria, sua roupa estava ficando ensopada. – Amigos, são aquelas pessoas que nos deixam felizes não é? Aquela pessoa que sempre te ajuda, que sempre te mantém firme. É a pessoa que te faz guerreiro, que te faz Rei. Amigo, é a pessoa que...Torna-te corajoso que sempre jura que vai te proteger, e protege...Mesmo que este amigo não seja sorridente, nem que fale que você é "legal" todo momento, ele, quando ele te desafia ou te faz seguir em frente, que te faz alcançar os seus objetivos, continua sendo, um amigo...

Naruto parou o balanço com os pés, sujando um pouco da barra da calça. O loiro se levantou de cabeça abaixada e foi em frente da Hyuuga.

Ele ergueu o rosto, seus olhos estavam marejados.

- Obrigda, Hinata-chan, MUITO OBRIGADO!

Ele puxou a Hyuuga e a abraçou, a abraçou o mais forte que pode. Ninguém sabia ao certo se a Hyuuga estava vermelha por vergonha ou por estar sem ar.

Naruto a largou e saiu correndo, sorridente. Hinata deu uma pequena risada.

-Naruto-kun...você votou a sorrir!

-

-

Sakura espreguiçou-se na cama, esticou os braços, ela havia dormido tão bem.

Ela abriu os olhos e encontrou o quarto vazio, levantou-se rapidamente.

- Sasuke-kun?

Seus olhos percorreram o quarto e ele não estava. O desespero começou a tomar conta da Kunoichi.

- Oh! Não, não acredito...Novamente não, ele havia prometido!- a voz dela já se encontrava chorosa.

A porta foi aberta e dela Sasuke adentrou.

Ele observou Sakura, não entendera muita coisa, ela estava sorrindo mais do que ele estava acostumado.

- Acordou...De bom-humo?-perguntou ele com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Ela ergueu-se da cama e o abraçou.

Sasuke sorriu, ele andara sorrindo muito, pois se sentia triunfante, a cada demonstração de confiança da Haruno, ele acertava mais um ponto em seus planos.

Ele ergueu o rosto dela e a beijou, Sakura estava ainda se acostumando com a idéia destes beijos repentinos.

- Pensei que tinha ido embora!-disse ela, ainda grudada nele.

- Já te disse, que não vou mais embora!

Ele a beijou novamente, alguém bateu na porta e então eles se separaram.

Naruto adentrou no quarto.

-Olá! Naruto!- disse Sakura sorridente, fazia tempo que ele não via kunoichi tão feliz assim.

-Oi! Sakura-chan, eu vim aqui...

-Não precisa continuar!- disse ela.- Já estou de saída.

A kunoichi deu uma ultima olhada no Uchiha, mesmo querendo estar ao lado dele, o Uzumaki, ainda mantinha uma relação de amizade.

A porta foi fechada o silêncio se instalou no quarto.

- O que quer...- a voz de Sasuke foi cortada.

- Só queria dizer...- começou Naruto, ele havia alterado a voz.- Que você é bem vindo em Konoha, novamente...- a voz dele tomou o antigo tom calmo. - mas que você...Já não mantém a mesma confiança dos moradores, muito menos a minha!

O silêncio tomou conta do quarto.

- Mas..- ele continuou. – Existem, certas pessoas que acabaram por perceber que, confiança não é tudo e que você volta a ser o mesmo Uchiha Sasuke que foi há oito anos atrás.

Naruto ergueu a mão e a estendeu a Sasuke.

O Uchiha aceitou a mão do amigo como sinal de reconciliação.

- Então, eu ainda quero vencê-lo. Sasuke!

Disse o Uzumaki, ele havia voltado a ser o mesmo moleque infantil de sempre.

-Feh! Você nunca irá me vencer dobe!

- Você que pensa teme!

-Hei! Não vão brigar dentro do hospital!- disse Sakura, a Haruno havia aparecido na porta.

- Estava nos espionando Sakura-chan?-perguntou Naruto cruzando os braços emburrado.

- É claro, tudo pode acontecer, eu tenho medo do meu ganha pão ser destruído!- disse ela.

Naruto riu e Sasuke esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

- Vamos Naruto, Sasuke passará a tarde em uma bateria de exames e eu vou para casa descansar!

Naruto saiu do quarto e Sakura pediu que Sasuke acompanhasse-a até a sala de exames. Depois que Naruto não estava mais junto de ambos, ele se pronunciou:

- Vai para casa é?- perguntou ele, o corredor estava vazio, as vozes ecoavam.

- Sim, ando com muita dor no corpo então pedi para Tsunade-sama que desse o resto do dia de folga!

Ela virou-se par ao Uchiha indicando a sala no fim do corredor.

-Bem, te deixo aqui Sasuke-kun!

Ambos ficaram parados um em frente ao outro, Sakura estava envergonhada, ela queria mais um dos beijos dele, mas não sabia como pedir.

O Uchiha curvou-se um pouco, fez com que seus lábios tocassem os ouvidos dela.

- Quando estiver dormindo, eu apareço para fazer uma massagem, me espera!

O rosto da kunoichi tingiu-se de roxo, rosa, azul de todas as cores possíveis, ela estava sendo infantil, até demasiado para se envergonhar com tal indireta, mas, o amor em si é infantil.

-Sas-Sasu-ke-ke...- ela tentava pronunciar algo, mas nada saía.

- Shiu!- disse ele.- Vá descansar...

Ele seguiu para a sala de exames e ela, ainda abobada, seguiu para sua casa.

-

-

-Meu Deus, meu Deus, como sou infantil...Já tenho idade suficiente para isso, né?

Ela estava sentada em frente ao sofá, era tarde e o céu ainda mantinha uma cor acinzentada, com ameaças de chuva minuto a minuto.

- Argh!- ela se jogou no sofá. - Como sou idiota, e se for só massagem mesmo, e... é certo que eu o amo, muito, mas se é que começamos um relacionamento foi ontem e hoje já quer isso?

Ela suspirou, de tanto pensar em possibilidades e besteiras a parte, ela havia ficado com dor de cabeça.

Ela ouviu batidas na porta, tinha certeza de que não era Sasuke, portanto, ela não tinha vontade alguma de levantar-se e abrir.

- A PORTA ESTÁ ABERTA!- gritou.

Era fácil pensar de que seria uma das amigas da kunoichi, mas quem abriu a porta e adentrou, foi Sai.

- O que quer?- perguntou ela, amarga.

- Quero os relatórios de sua missão e das ocorrências e perecimentos de ninjas no hospital de konoha.

Sakura suspirou, levantou a cabeça para que ela pudesse fitar direito Sai.

- Eu...não os terminei ainda!- disse lamentando-se.

- Será que nem isso consegue fazer feiosa?

- Não tenho culpa, estou sem tempo, com o corpo doendo e ainda vem você me importunar com tais assuntos, poupe-me Sai!

Ela sentou-se no sofá emburrada, levantou-se batendo os pés.

- Fique aqui que irei buscar os que já estão completos, e também, irá esperar até eu terminá-los.

Sakura subiu as escadas, Sai sentou-se no sofá e a xingou, ela gritou do quarto outro xingamento, e assim, eles trocaram elogios até ela descer.

Ela jogou umas três pastas para cima de Sai e sentou-se ao lado dele com as outras pastas.

- Se vou esperar, tem comida por aí feiosa?

- NÃO, NÃO TEM!

- A cachorra virou mulher e decidiu latir? Que estresses é esse, nunca te vi assim!

- Argh! Cala a sua boca Sai.- ela abriu uma das pastas com força.

- É, depois você cospe tudo na minha cara do mesmo modo!- o ninja deixou as pastas de lado para ouvir a kunoichi.

- Ai! Ta bom, eu te conto!

Sakura utilizou de meia hora para chorar,lamentar, gritar e pular de felicidades no sofá, somente para contar a Sai o acontecimento com o Uchiha.

- E você está preocupada por conta disso?- perguntou ele pegando novamente as pastas.

- Como assim? Isso é tão complexo!

- Você que faz ficar complexo Sakura! É simples, se tiver de ocorrer, ocorrerá, mas quem decidira isso é você!

Ele se levantou e se dirigiu a porta.

- Sai!-disse Sakura.

O ninja virou-se.

- Obrigado!- disse ela.

- He! Estamos sempre aí, feiosa!

A porta foi fechada e Sasuke voltou a deitar-se no sofá.

-Bem, tenho até a noite pra me de decidir!

-

-

A noite chegara e ela estava encolhida na cama, a chuva começara a cair novamente minutos atrás, e ela já estava sonolenta.

- Acho, que vou...dormir...- disse entre bocejos.

Ela entenderia que o Uchiha estava impossibilitado de vir com tal chuva, ela poderia visitá-lo no dia seguinte.

Ela fechou os olhos e já não ouviu o barulho das chuvas, abriu-os novamente tentando ficar acordada, mas era impossível.

Ela deu uma ultima piscada de olhos e viu o rosto de Sasuke.

- Durma bem, minha Sakura!

**Agradecimentos:**

**Mye-chan****Bah Black****, Koorime Hyuuga, ****S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2****, pen of Angel, ****Dayane-chan****, Claudinha-chan, ****Sansa-chan****Humu Decave**

**O,,,o**


	4. Capitulo 4: Mentir é a forma mais 2

_**Haha!Vamos tentar!**_

_**Vou acelerar um pouco a fic ( bastante )analisei o enredo e acho que ficaria longa demais, e fic's longas, acabam sendo cansativas.**_

_**He! O plano do Sasuke já está dando para descobrir, mas acho que outra pessoa vai descobrir, e não é a Sakura...hehe!**_

_**Espero que gostem do capitulo, tentei deixá-lo maior, mas...estou sem muita inspiração estes dias...e, desculpem a demora!**_

_**O capitulo ficou meio confuso, eu não consegui achar um final, então...a imaginação é de vocês!**_

_**Capitulo não revisado,gomen! **_

_**Bom aproveitamento!**_

**Capitulo 4**

**O plano da serpente: A flor que renasce toda noite. (part. 2)**

"**E se eu disser que não sou como os outros?**

**E se eu disser que não sou apenas outros de seus brinquedos?**

**Você é o falso!**

**E se eu disser que nunca me renderei?"**

**(The pretenderFoo fighters)**

Os pingos de água batiam rapidamente na janela, parecia que Konoha estava em pleno dilúvio com tanta chuva.

Era de se estranhar que aquela "pacífica" e ensolarada cidade sofresse tal mudança climática, alguma coisa estava acontecendo ou estaria para acontecer.

Ela estava jogada na cama, o céu estava escuro, pois ainda poderia-se dizer, era o final da madrugada.

Os olhos dele fitaram rapidamente as curva das pernas da garota, o membro exposto, o rosto angelical enfurnado no travesseiro.

- "Como consegue ser tão ingênua!" – ela riu debochando dela. - "E parece que depois de ficarmos juntos, ela tornou-se fraca e mais ingênua ainda!"

Os orbes dele se fecharam por um momento, apenas focalizando o plano que tinha em mente, ele estava conseguindo, estava conquistando o pobre coração da Haruno.

Ela bocejou a atenção dele foi desviada a ela, viu ela se levantar e coçar os olhos inchados.

- Sasuke...- disse quando viu o Uchiha em foco. – Ainda está aqui?- perguntou sonolenta.

Ele se aproximou da cama dela e sentou ao lado da kunoichi, uma das mãos dele percorreu a nuca dela e ele a trouxe para mais perto.

Os olhos dele fitaram os verdes dela por um momento antes de beijá-la profundamente.

Lentamente o Uchiha a deitou na cama, descendo a série de beijos pelo pescoço dela.

- Sasuke-kun...- disse ela, advertindo-o.

Ele parou e a fitou, as mãos dele haviam contornado o corpo dela.

- Não, não agora...ainda não...

- "Idiota, você já está sob total dominino meu!" Você não se sente preparada, eu...entendo!

- Entende?- Sakura mal podia ouvir o que o Uchiha havia falado, ele realmente havia mudado.

- Claro!- ele depositou um singelo beijo nos lábios dela e jogou-se ao lado dela na cama.

Agarrou as mãos dela e sussurrou.

- Não se preocupe, temos todo o tempo de mundo...

Sakura sorriu abobada.

- Claro, Sasuke-kun!

- "Parte 2: Certeza...apenas uns dias, e ela será minha!"

-

-

Por volta de um mês já havia se passado, as ruas de Konoha estavam novamente tomadas pelo tom alaranjado do sol.

Os boatos corriam, mas silenciosos, os comentários eram muitos, a mudança do Uchiha havia impressionado muitos moradores.

Em pensar que ele ria de todas as situações, já se havia passado-se um mês e ele não via a hora de colocar realmente em prática e o ultimo requisito do plano.

- Sasuke-kun!- soou a voz de Sakura, ele havia acabado de chegar ao hospital.- Como foi a missão!

- Cansativa!- respondeu ele.

- Já sei, Naruto não para de falar e Sai é um incessível que só dá patada...- respondeu ela sorridente, seus olhos brilhavam a cada segundo.

De fato era que Sai era insuportável e que se achava mais forte que ele,mas o que ele estranhava era a pequena desconfiança que o amigo mantinha sobre si, era claro que ele jurava de pés juntos mas estava mais aparente nunca.

- Naruto ainda não confia totalmente em mim...- disse ele seco.

Sakura largou o Uchiha e ficou a pensar.

- Será...que foi tão difícil assim para ele?- perguntou ela perdida em pensamentos.

- Não importa...- ele abraçou a kunoichi assustando-a. - Vamos para casa!

Ele agarrou a kunoichi e a colocou em seus ombros.

- Sasuke! Me larga, eu ainda não terminei meu turno!- disse tentando descer do ombro do Uchiha.

Ele a olhou de soslaio e a colocou no chão de volta.

- Só queria um tempo...

Ela sorriu e deixou um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Me espera até a noite, fofo!

- Não me chama assim! - ele a agarrou a beijou, largou-a em seguida e seguiu para casa sem murmurar uma palavra.

- É normal ele nunca dizer tchau...Penso que ainda tem medo que eu me desespere!

Ela sorriu boba, tudo estava dando certo, o trabalho o namoro, principalmente a relação de "amizade" com Sasuke.

- O que pode dar errado?

-

-

A chegada a casa de Sakura foi rápida, era tarde e não demoraria muito para a kunoichi chegar, Sasuke estava ansioso.

Ele dirigiu-se até o banheiro, despiu-se e tomou o banho. Saiu, trocou-se e desceu novamente para a sala, por algum motivo ele estranhou o silencio repentino.

- Quem está aí?- perguntou, não havia ninguém, ninguém respondera.

Ele pegou as armes que estavam encostadas na parede e atacou abaixo do sofá, o pequeno silvar de uma cobra foi ouvido.

A cobra de coloração arroxeada saiu serpenteando pelo carpete e parou me frente a Sasuke.

O Uchiha se abaixou podendo encarar a cobra de cor roxa, em segundos a tornou-se maior e cobriu o corpo do Uchiha, fazendo com que sua cabeça ficasse ao lado o ombro dele.

- O que quer?-perguntou o Uchiha a cobra.

- Ele pede o corpo, urgentemente!

Sasuke riu e olhou para a cobra com o sharingan ativado.

- Diga a ele que primeiramente ele terá de dizer onde ele está, depois lhe entrego seu corpo e ainda tem há muito tempo...

- Ele manda avisar que não há tempo...

- Então, avise-o que se ele não esperar eu mesmo o matarei...Novamente!

A cobra se desenrolou do corpo do Uchiha e desceu desaparecendo em uma cortina de fumaça.

-Ainda há tempo...- ele colocou o primeiro pé na escada e olhou para o lado.- Mas não demora enganá-la...

Os passos do Uchiha terminaram, o homem que se escondia soltou a respiração ofegante, a têmpora dolorida e o corpo suado, o sangue escorreu do canto de sal boca.

- Que intenção de matar...Foi essa?

-

-

Sakura estava para acabar seu turno só não acabara, pois a felicidade era tanta que havia pego algumas tarefas extras, ela estava guardando os vidros de remédio na farmácia do hospital.

Passos rápidos foram ouvidos, ela estranhou, pois o andar estava quase deserto.

- Quem é...

- Sakura!- disse Sai ofegante. – Preciso falar com você!

Ele adentrou na pequena saleta que era a farmácia.

- Tudo bem, que cara é essa e...

Sakura se aproximou e limpou o sangue escorria do canto da boca do amigo.

- O que aconteceu?-perguntou ela preocupada.

- Eu...Preciso falar com você!

- Algo muito grave ocorreu, nem está me chamando de feiosa!

A cabeça dele doía, a cada segundo a imagem dos sharingans vinha em sua mente.

- Preciso ter uma conversa séria com você e rápida!

Ele fechou a porta da pequena saleta, ele não sabia como dizer isso para a amiga.

- Sakura...Sasuke, ele...

- O que tem o Sasuke-kun!- perguntou ela terminando de colocar os remédio na prateleira.

- OLHA PARA MIM!- disse ele ofegante.

Ela virou-se rapidamente, preocupada, algo muito ruim estava acontecendo, nunca vira Sai tão desesperado.

- Ele...- voltou a falar .- Sasuke está te enganando...

Sakura arregalou os olhos, mas logo voltou para a mesma expressão de antes da conversa.

- Deixe de brincadeiras Sai...- disse ela. – Se fosse para dizer isto, acho que perdeu seu tempo!

- Eu vi Sakura, eu vi, é um plano...ele precisa de um corpo...

- Sasuke-kun? De um corpo...- ela riu . – Pare de ser irônico Sai.

- Só sou irônico quando quero, se não fosse algo sério eu não estaria aqui...

Sakura ficou em silêncio e preferiu ouvir o que o amigo havia a dizer.

- Fui na sua casa pegas os relatórios, você tinha me dito que estavam em cima da mesa certo?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

- Foi quando eu o ouvi descer e me escondi, ele se armou e atacou o sofá...

- O sofá?- perguntou ela confusa.

- Havia uma cobra no sofá!

- Sai, você está delirando, você não está bem!

- EU ESTOU ÓTIMO SAKURA! Você que está sendo a idiota novamente, ele fará algo a você!- o garoto havia e exaltado e havia assustado Sakura.

- Sai...chega, chega de contar mentiras, Sasuke-kun prometeu nunca mais mentir para mim!

- E ele promete isto desde quando, você já teve alguma certeza de algo que ele diz?

- Já tive sim Sai, ele disse que nunca me deixaria!

- ELE DISSE QUE VOCÊ ERA UMA IDIOTA E QUE IRIA TE ENGANAR!!

Sakura mordeu os lábios, ela estava confusa, seria verdade o que Sai estaria lhe dizendo?

- Eu...prefiro acreditar no Sasuke-kun!

- Talvez ele tenha razão, você é tão idiota que não ver que te fazem mal em sua frente...E não sabe reconhecer aqueles que são seus verdadeiros amigos.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, Sai deu de ombros e foi em direção a porta.

- Meu ombro, você não terá mais para chorar!

A porta foi fechada e ela ficou dentro da pequena saleta, a dúvida invadiu Sakura e a única forma de expressá-la era chorando.

- Droga! Isso é muito confuso!

-

-

Ela chegou em casa já era noite, viera tão lentamente e tão pensativa que mal vira o tempo passar.

A casa estava um pouco escura, provavelmente o Uchiha já estava no quarto ou deitado. Ela precisava esclarecer as coisas, ela precisa ter certeza de que não estava mais sendo enganada.

Subiu as escadas e lá estava o Uchiha, sentado no chão apoiado na cama.

- Sakura!- começou ele,mas foi cortado pela kunoichi.

- Me diz! Me diz que não está me usando, que não está me dando esperanças e que vai ficar comigo ate o fim da minha vida, me responde!

Os olhos dele se arregalaram, a kunoichi se jogou na porta e escorregou lentamente o rosto já estava ficando vermelho pelo rosto que estava para vir.

Sasuke se aproximou dela e limpou as lágrimas que já escorriam.

- Eu...Quero te contar que...- ele a fitou profundamente.- Itachi ainda não está morto...

Ela se calou por um momento, parecia que ela explodiria de dentro para fora.

-Mas...nem por isso eu vou te deixar, vou te usar, e vou mentir para você...Sakura...- ela pegou a mãos dela e abriu a sua própria e colocou um anel prateado no dedo dela. - Você, é minha...eu quero ter uma família com você...

Ela fechou os orbes, parecia que sua mente estava clareando a cada segundo, as duvidas foram substituídas pela idealização de que: Sai era louco e que Sasuke a mava realmente.

Ela o abraçou e sussurrou um obrigado. Ele apenas sorriu, maliciosamente.

-" Tudo está dando _muito_ certo!"

Eles se soltaram e ela sorriu, o rosto vermelho, não se sabia se era por tristeza ou vergonha. A kunoichi se aproximou do ouvido dele e sussurrou:

-Agora nós podemos fazer o que os casais fazem...

Ele a beijou e a pegou nos braços e a levou para a cama, beijou a tomou o pescoço dela cheio de beijos.

- Sasuke, eu te amo!

Ele a olhou, e a sorriu.

- Também te amo..." plano completo!"

_**Fim deste capitulo!**_

_**A fanfic finalmente chegou na parte que vai pegar fogo, acho que ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer, personagens que sumiram e iram voltar!**_

_**Agradeço (a):**_

_**lucia almeida Martins**_

_**TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE**_

_**Koorime Hyuuga**_

_**B. B. Uchiha**_

_**miyuki-sakura**_

_**Claudinha-chan**_

_**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**_

_**Mye-chan**_


End file.
